The One's Among Us
by XxQueen-Of-SpadesxX
Summary: Edward convinced Bella to go to college before...you know. And they meet some interesting people who help them discover that the so called, "children of the moon" aren't so history after all. Yeah, summary sucks, just read meh story!
1. Chapter 1

Walking hand in hand. Nothing could be better than holding his hand. My one love's hand. In all his perfection, he chooses flaws. In all his beauty, he chooses ordinary. In all his strength, he chooses weak. I never thought I deserved him, I never thought that we would have made it this far. We walked through the doors to the gray, smoggy, airy, earth that I call home. The Olympic Peninsula. The doors were held open by some other students, and he thanked the boy. He led me to the stone tables in the court yard. We always sat at the same table, and it was in the back of the yard, by the big fountain on the wall. It practically had our name on it.

The garden around us was breathtaking. Vines ran up the gray brick of the walls, and red roses grew in the protective shade of the willow tree, were they wouldn't drown from the rain. An overall, beautiful place. It fit, seeing as I was with a beautiful man.

Give up? Well, if you haven't, this will definitely give it away. He turned to me and his butterscotch eyes felt like they were looking into my very soul. He took a lock of my hair, and twirled around his finger. I shivered when his cool touch brushed against my skin. He chuckled as he heard he heard my heart skip a beat.

I know you know who I'm looking at. If you don't, this story will never come to you as mysterious, or sad. It will just be another mind written story that no one ever thought through. It would just be another fairy tale that could never be told. As you should know, love weaves together all the colors and texture of any romance novel and happiness usually ties the knot at the end, but real life isn't as convenient as that.

Our story was one of those rare cases were everything worked out, were we got each other as a reward for listening to our hearts, but sometimes, our heart can get selfish. This is what happened to a girl who came sliding into our lives, crashing into the basket of love, and changing the pattern of our romance. She happened to come in around this part too.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all followed us to the table, and sat down in their usual spots. Emmett sat on the first bench around the table, and Rose came and sat on his lap. Alice glided to the bench next to them, but made sure Jasper sat next to Emmett so they could talk, and I sat next to Alice, letting Edward take the seat next to Rosalie, she still didn't like me. Alice starting babbling about something or another with wedding stuff in it, and I started playing with the small ring on my left ring finger.

The engagement ring that Edward pushed on me before we moved to college. It sparkled, even in the haze around us. This little trinket was able to catch a small glimpse of light. I never could, I used to think that the rain and clouds kept away everything beautiful, but I soon found out that it attracts them, and slightly illuminated them, to make them even more gorgeous.

Edward took my hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it with his thumb. I finally started listening to what Alice was saying, seeing as I was about to go to my happy place with out warning. If you know what I mean.

"So, I was looking at these patterns, and I found this perfect set up for the alter chairs, and I wanted take a look at them." She said, almost too fast for me to understand.

"Didn't you say that about the last four patterns I saw?" I asked suspiciously. She giggled.

"There are so many, I can't make up my mind. Hey, what so you think of getting these lunar roses for the bouquet? They bloom only in the moonlight, and I just happen to know that there will be a clear night sky on the night of the 24th of August." She said.

"Well, I know they don't just bloom in any moonlight. You have to have enough. It has to be on a full moon, Alice." Edward said.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen the moon since I moved to Forks. I think that would make it really special." I said.

"That's great! I'll take you to the florist who sells them this afternoon. Amy was her name."

"Is this like, hours away?"

"No, she's new in town. She lives in La Push, but when I talked to her last, she said she could meet me where ever." She said.

Just then, something had of caught Alice's eye, because she turned her head to look at the gates to the yard. I did the same, in curiosity as to what it was that made her have that strange look on her face. Coming through the doors, was a girl and a guy, they looked very, odd. They both had the deepest black hair I had ever seen, and the girl had strange, aqua eyes. She was a bit shorter than me, her hair was almost to her waist, and it was curled in ringlets. She was wearing a necklace that had about twenty round, silver beads on it. She had dressy black pants on, a red and black blouse, and black high heels. I also noticed a small ring on her long, slender finger with a red ruby on it, the boy beside her, had to be her brother. He looked a lot like her, but taller, and had shaggy hair that was about at his ear, which was pierced with a silver ring, and he was wearing all red and black as well. His eyes weren't aqua, but such a lime green, they were almost silver. A very strange couple of people indeed, but there was no reason for Alice to have that look on her face.

I looked to Edward to see if he paid any attention to them, and he was staring at them in interest. When he noticed that I was looking at me, he turned back to me and smiled reassuringly.

"What's up with Alice?" I asked.

"I think she just likes her outfit or something. I don't really want to know right now." Edward replied.

"Okay, so right after school, right?" Alice suddenly turned to me to ask.

"Sure, Edward would you like to stay, or can I ride with Alice back home?"

"I think I'll stay. I want to see exactly what Alice is talking about, if you don't mind." He winked.

"Okay, let's meet here after class."

"That's sounds fine. Bye. Let's go Jazz." Alice and Jasper left, and Rosalie and Emmett went shortly afterwards.

Edward and I had separate classes at the end of the day, because I wanted to try and socialize with other people at least a little bit. They were all too scared, or intimidated by the Cullens that they gave up trying to talk to me in front of them. It was always just too awkward.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Don't trip. I love you." Edward said, while he left. I sighed and heard the college clock ring. I rushed to class as quickly as possible without tripping like Edward said. I was almost late, and the professor gave me a look when I came in right when he was closing the door. When I looked around the room, the only seat left was next to one of the new kids. It was the girl. She seemed so engulfed in her book that I decided it would be okay to slip into the seat. I tried, and didn't succeed. She looked up from her book and smiled politely at me. I tried to return the smile, but was still dazed by her appearance. I knew that she was normal, but she was just weird somehow. She suddenly frowned and looked back at her book. I blushed for no reason and did the same.

When class was done, the new girl picked up her books and laptop and put them all gently into her book bag. She then got a phone call and left before I could hear her answer it. I stayed at my seat while the other students left and I waited for the professor to become available. When all the students were gone, I went up to him and apologized about the almost tardiness. I knew that it was never a good idea to get on the bad side of your college professor. He seemed to forgive me, and I went on my way before Edward came looking for me.

I actually ran this time, and I kept running until I could see them both. Alice was leaning against her Porsche, which was parked behind Edward's Volvo. In the midst of dodging the edge of a statue, I slipped and both my feet went out from under me, flinging me back. I expected to meet the concrete, therefore getting at least a bit of pain in my head, but I never did. I had closed my eyes, as a normal reaction, and I opened them to see the strange aqua eyes that were stained into my mind. It was the new girl. I blinked in shock. She wasn't anywhere near me when I was running, and now she caught me…

"Bella!" I heard Edward say in worry. I sighed and the girl quickly got me to my feet again. She had some books in one hand, so she had to of used the other to catch me. She must have been pretty strong.

"Have a nice trip?" she asked in a quiet, soft, yet feminine voice.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said, running, at human pace up to us. I ignored him.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Never mind. You must be very talented having slipped when the ground is abnormally dry. You must be talented, and Bella. Am I right?"

I looked at her, dazed. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked. Edward had made it to us, and looked at her like he didn't just hear what she said, and what she must be thinking.

"I know faces; I saw yours in the paper a couple years ago. You fell out of a window in Phoenix. That's probably the most dramatic fall I've seen yet. How did you manage to do that?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Bella will be Bella." Edward said in a lively tone. I sighed again, I had no idea that I was in the paper. I had to look that up some time.

"Yes, well just be more careful next time," she said in a dead tone. Her reaction to Edward wasn't what I expected. Most girls look at him like idiots and then forget what they were talking about, she suddenly lost all expressions on her face, and she almost had a hateful glare shot at him before her brother appeared behind her, and she relaxed. He touched her shoulder slightly and loomed over her. Compared to her, I was pretty tall, so he wasn't so tall that it was scary, it was his expression that made me shrink into Edward's arms. Edward looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and then started pulling me to Alice's car. Alice was looking at both of them with the same face as before; she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Okay, Alice, Snap out of it, lets go." Edward said, snapping his fingers in front of Alice's face. She shook her head so fast; it was really creepy and nonhuman. Edward let me in the front seat of the car, and he slid into the back. Alice got into the driver's seat and turned to me.

"Okay, so I called her a little while ago, and I told her to meet me at the café in Forks. She said that she had to get all of her albums and stuff to show us. So we have some time to spend. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Umm, a little, but I can wait, let's just head over there, and I'll get a cookie or something." I replied. She nodded and started driving at full speed to the café. She also decided it would be the best time to blow my ears out, because she blasted Evanescence as loud as possible. She got the picture when I covered my ears at the chorus of "Snow White Queen". We all sat in silence while the car purred softly. I relaxed my head against the black leather seats, and almost fell asleep when I heard a very hushed argument. Suddenly Alice screamed in my ear, and I jumped so high up, I hit my head on the roof of the car.

"Ouch! Alice! What was that for?" I said, rubbing my head.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Alice giggled. Edward was on the other side of my door in a flash, and helped me out of the car. He kissed my forehead, were I hit it.

"Alice! I told you, I was going to wake her up!" He said in a hushed yell.

"You know, regardless, she was going to hit her head today, why try to too stop the inevitable?" She said. Edward glared at her, and I laughed. I had never known that siblings fought so much; it made me even more anxious to be a Cullen.

We went into the small café and Alice and I sat at the small booth in the corner, while Edward got me the cookie I liked. He knew everything I liked. He mastered my taste buds in the kitchen, and made me lunch every time I went to his house. He had also observed me long enough to know my dislikes as well. Alice and I chatted a bit about different things, she was mostly interested in my bachelorett party at the moment, and I was flat out against it. She repeatedly assured me that there would be no strippers, and no disturbing things allowed, but that we would just go shopping for my honeymoon; which was the reason I didn't want it. A shopping trip with Alice meant impending doom, and she knew it.

"Alice, I am not about to give you another chance to play Barbie Bella." I argued.

"But that's my favorite game!" she whined.

"Well if it's for the honeymoon, it'll be whore addition!" I said. She laughed and laughed until Edward came to sit next to me.

"Bella, I would never do that to you. You should know that by now." She said. I looked at Edward with a distressed look on my face.

"Help me!" I mouthed. He was about to, when something caught his eye. I was in the process of nibbling on the cookie, when it fell out of my mouth when I saw who came through the door, with a ton of binders with flowers on the front.

"I didn't see that one coming." Alice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"_I didn't see that one coming." Alice said. _

I directly met the aqua eyes that intrigued me, it was the new girl. She held things that gave me the idea she was the florist. I heard Edward sigh beside me.

"What?" I whispered.

"I don't think she likes us. She gets these weird thought around us, but she seemed fine when she thought you and her were alone. I don't know what her problem is, it's like a reflex." I looked at him in wonder. If he could read her mind, then wouldn't he know why she had this reaction to him? It made no sense.

She started walking our way, with a grin on her face. The first time I had seen her smile. It had to have been for business, because she didn't like the Cullens, she wouldn't want to smile at them. Would she? I looked at Edward, in hope that I could see some kind of answer on his face, but it held only confusion.

"Oh, Hi!" She said in a soft voice. "I didn't you guys to be here. I realize that I never got a chance to formally introduce myself. My name is Amaryllis Belladonna. But call me Amy." She held out her hand to first Alice, then Edward, then me.

"Hi, Amy, wow, you have such a beautiful name. I'm Alice Cullen. This is my brother, Edward Cullen; and his fiancée, Bella Swan. We spoke over the phone."

"Thank you, Alice; and it's nice to meet everyone. So, you might be interested in doing business with me, correct?" she asked, looking innocent.

"Yes, that's right. Bella and I, well, actually, just me. Well, I found these pictures of them on the internet, and saw that they are amazingly beautiful. I thought they would be just perfect for the wedding." Alice spoke like she was talking to an old friend that she had known for years.

"I'm surprised you found pictures of them. There aren't that many people who raise these flowers. I think there are only three others in the United States, and a couple more in Europe." She said, clearly getting excited.

"Yeah, they were hard to find, and they weren't the best quality pictures, but they were enough to convince me that I needed them in the wedding."

"You needed them? Doesn't the lovely bride get a say in the matter?" She asked, confused.

Finally, someone who was brave enough to ask the big question, 'Why the heck isn't the bride doing anything?' Well, there was a great answer to that. In fact, there were a couple of great answers. One, I wanted no part in planning the wedding, for it will make me frightened and more nervous even more than it already is; and two, even if I wanted to help plan, I had a feeling Alice would have ended up taking over anyways because I would have had no clue what to do.

"Well, Bella has kindly asked if I would plan her wedding for her, and I accepted with gratitude." she answered.

"She asked, or you forced it upon her?" she asked in suspicion. They both started to laugh.

Bingo. She definitely knows weddings, and sister-in-laws.

"Well now, I think I have some better quality pictures than what you found on the internet. I'm taking a photography class at Washington U. and I rather enjoyed taking these pictures. I liked the way they came out as well." Amy said, as she handed Alice one of the binders.

Alice took the binder and opened it slowly, taking care not to rip the fragile looking pages. I watched as she stared at them in awe.

"These are… well they're… I can't even think of a word good enough for them." She spoke silently, and in a higher voice then normally.

"Alice, can I see them?" I asked, holding my hand out for the binder.

"The color is like nothing I have ever seen before." She went on.

"Yes, my roses are the rarest in the world. You can't find _these_ on the side of the highway." Amy spoke with a gentle kindness in her voice, but with a hint of pride.

"I can see that. It's simply amazing."

"Alice, may I see them?" I asked again.

"Now, it is true that they only bloom in the light of a full moon, right?" she asked, timidly.

"Yes, would that be a problem?" Amy asked. She put one of her fingers to her lips and almost started to chew on her finger nail, but stopped before it reached her teeth.

"No, not at all. I just needed to make sure that they will be extra special for the big night." She responded, reassuringly.

"Oh, good. Well, I hope you aren't planning on having the wedding here. You'll never be able to schedule something like this on a clear night and a full moon. It's near impossible."

"Well, I have my reasons to believe that this will be the right date." Alice responded.

Edward started to tense up. I had barely noticed that he was still here, and I scooted closer to him and he placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Um, alright then. I just hope your right, or you'll be up for a big disappointment." Amy spoke sternly, like Alice was a stubborn child.

"Don't worry, if I am wrong, I will simply change the date. It's as simple as that."

"It's not that simple, but I'm not going to start arguing with the costumers."

"That's right the costumers are always right." Alice replied, smiling.

I had never heard any of the Cullens act superior, but it sounded to me that Alice was about to do anything just to get these stupid roses. Speaking of which, I was dying to see.

"Alice, please, let me see them." I spoke again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Here, I have more pictures in my bag." Amy reached into her book bag, and pulled out another thick binder with pages sticking out of the sides.

"Wait! I change my mind!" Alice spoke, right before I was able to touch binder.

Amy tensed up, and we all looked at Alice, confused.

"I decided I don't want you too see these until the moment you walk down the isle. I want it to be a surprise." She spoke in a mysterious voice, and it just annoyed me even more. But, Amy visibly relaxed, and set the binder back on the table.

"Alice! Why did you drag me down here if you don't want my help in choosing the flowers? And you know I hate surprises!" I whisper/yelled.

"Well, that was before I saw _these _pictures, Bella. Besides, I know you would have picked them out anyways. I know you, and you wouldn't have wanted anything else." She replied, sincerely.

"But-"

"Bella, Love, I know you'll love them as well. They are perfect." Edward whispered in my ear.

I sighed. If Edward thought that it was the best way, then I supposed that he must be right. I just wished that it didn't have to be a surprise.

"Well, if you'd like, I could show you some of my arrangements, Alice." Amy started chatting animatedly with Alice, as Edward and I sat in silence.

I started to get bored and picked up Edward's hand and placed it on my lap, under the table. It was cold, but it felt good in contrast with the over heated room. I began to trace small circles on the back of his hand, in an attempt to preoccupied myself.

I heard Edward's deep, yet light chuckle and looked up, into his butterscotch eyes, only to find the deepest ocean of emotion that was possibly possible. We stared at each other for the longest time before I broke the bond because I couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

I started to giggle like a little girl, and I looked back at his hand. He then took mine in his own and traced hearts on it. It tickled, and I giggled again.

When I leaned back against his chest, I felt his cool breath go down the back of my shirt. I still couldn't believe what my life had turned into. It was like a mix between Romeo and Juliet, and a bible story, because he had to be an angel.

After we proceeded tracing hearts on each other's hands, Edward bent his fingers in, and kept his thumb straight. I examined it and quickly realized what he was doing. So, I did the same with my other hand, and we put them together, creating the outline of a heart.

I smiled, and I could hear him chuckle behind me.

"You are so easily amused." He observed.

"I know, but you influence it, so it's partly your fault you know." I whispered back.

He chuckled again. "Touché," he responded.

"Hey, you two love birds, there's really no reason for you to stay here, so you can go window shopping or something while we talk business." Alice cooed.

"Sounds good to me." I said, looking up at Edward's face.

"Then it sounds good to me too." He said, smiling down at me. I slid out of the booth, and Edward followed behind me.

"Bella, wait, you forgot your purse!" Alice called.

Drat, the dreaded purse. Alice had just started forcing me to carry around an unnecessarily large purse, and I dreaded it every time I saw the thing. I was hoping to forget it, but Alice was determined to teach me this stupid lesson.

"Gee, thanks, Alice." I said, as I walked back and grabbed the back roughly out pf her hands.

"You're so very welcome, Bella." She said in a lively tone.

I walked back to the door, and Edward opened it for me.

"Thank you." I instantly responded. The cool, wet air felt good on my skin when it blew lightly across my cheeks.

"You're welcome. Now, were would you like to go?" he asked. He always made sure to keep a slow pace with me because he knew that if I ever tried to go any faster than my average walking speed, I would trip, and he knew I liked to limit accidents to at least three times a day.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Anywhere's good." I said, and we both started walking down the sidewalk, and towards the direction of the small antique shops in the middle of town.

"So, what's with this Amy girl?" I asked. She was really starting to get me worked up. I didn't have a clue why, but she was.

"I'm not sure. She's thinking normal thoughts, but when I hear her, it's like there's something missing, something that's she trying to hide from herself. Like a fear that you don't want to think about, because it's just too scary." He said. He was clearly listening intently to her thoughts, which was why he was so quiet in the café.

"Huh, well that's weird. Not even I can do that." I spoke.

"What do mean?"

"Even I can't hide what I'm thinking from myself. At least, not forever. I can try and distract myself from those thoughts, just not completely block them. It sounds like something that you need to practice." I observed.

"Yes, I suppose you would." Edward said, distracted.

We kept walking, and I stopped at the window of the first antique shop. Everything inside was just furniture, and the cashier looked like she was about to fall over dead, she was so old. Still looking in the window, I realized that Edward was staring at me, and not what was inside. I saw his reflection in the mirror inside, and saw just how much emotion there was in his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Because I love you, silly Bella." He said, chuckling.

He took my hand, and we walked to the next store, that looked like a boutique store. The things I saw inside were interesting, but the thing that caught my eye first, was all of the sparkling jewels inside the case. I stared, entranced by the sparkles.

Wow, I really am easily amused.

When Edward noticed what I was staring at, he walked over and opened the door for me. I went inside and walked straight over to the counter, where the case was.

The things inside were amazing. Everything was made of complete silver, and there were brooches that looked impossible to make.

"Wow, these are just, beautiful." I said, staring at the different shapes. The one that stuck out was the most was one that looked like a wolf howling at the moon. My hand instantly reached for the small wooden charm on my wrist. I missed Jake. I hadn't seen him for such a long time. I should call him later.

"Look at that one." Edward said, pointing to one three brooches away from the wolf. It was one of a full moon, but the moon looked almost illuminated. It was amazing.

"Wow."

We kept looking for a while longer, and I was staring at one, trying to figure out what it was when it finally hit me. I started to blush instantly, and Edward noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, let's go." I said, turning on my heels.

"No, Bella, tell me." He said, turning me back around.

"Nope that's okay, let's just go."

"Bella, come one. I want to know."

"Are you sure?" I asked, blushing.

"Positive."

I walked back over to the case of silver and just stared at the same necklace. Edward came up behind me and looked at it. He instantly started breaking out into hysterics.

There was a small charm at the end of a long, silver chain, it had a heart with a wooden looking stake going through it, and it looked like there were a pair of fangs with blood dripping off them that were about to chomp down on the heart. I had no clue why it made Edward laugh so hard. I mean, sure the whole wooden stake thing was completely a myth, but it wasn't that funny.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked him, starting to get irritated.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just, well, oh, never mind." He tried to stop laughing, but still kept chuckling.

"What?" I asked again.

"No, you would get mad." He said, still trying to stop.

"Just tell me, I won't get mad." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You already are mad." He said, looking at me with his perfect eyebrows raised.

"Whatever," I said, turning back to the case.

I took one more glance at the silver, and once more, something caught my eye. This time, it wasn't all silver, it had something in the middle of it. It was a cross, but not just a normal cross, it was like a scene. Almost like a story was being told in one little picture. There was a cross with the moon in the background, but the moon wasn't just a large circle. It was the biggest ruby I had ever seen. It was red, but had small circles in it that gave it the look of the moon. It was completely breathtaking. And it reminded me of something, I just couldn't quit put my finger on it.

Edward came up behind me once more and looked at the small trinket.

"Isn't the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" I asked, completely dazed.

"Not to me, she's right in front of me." He whispered into my ear.

I leaned against the glass, and place my elbows on it in order to keep from falling over. Edward had that effect on me. He placed his hands on either side of me and leaned over me to see it better.

"I wonder why there aren't any employees in here." He said, looking around.

"I don't know, maybe they're on break." I mumbled.

"I guess so. Wait, I hear someone back there." He stood up straight and rang the bell on the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hey, Rachel, can you get that?" a guy yell from the back.

"Yes sir!" a voice yelled from up the stairs.

There was stumbling, and a loud booming sound, and then a girl came running down the stairs, she had almost made it, but on the last step, she tripped and fell onto the floor.

"I'm okay!" she yelled, getting up.

I know how she feels. That happened to me all the time.

"Okay, can I help you?" said the girl. She had blonde, almost white hair that was a little lower than her shoulders, and lightly tanned skin. She had pretty green eyes, and she was wearing a loose green knitted hat with jeans and a light blue stripped long sleeved shirt.

"Yes," Edward spoke up.

"Yes?" I whispered.

He chuckled.

"I would like to purchase this necklace." He said, pointing to the expensive looking cross.

"What?" I whispered.

"Okay, well it is a genuine antique, so it will be…" she started to put something into the computer and it printed out a receipt. She handed it to him, and he held it close to his face so I couldn't see it.

"That's fine. Do you take credit cards?" he asked, handing her the paper.

"Sorry, no. But we do take checks." She replied.

"Perfect." He took out his check book from his back pocket and scribbled something on it. He then ripped it out and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you." She took it and put a mark across it with a marker. She put it in the register and took a key off the band around her wrist. She leaned down, unlocked the glass door, and took out the jewel.

"Would you like it gift wrapped, or would you like to wear it?" she asked, handling it carefully.

"I think she'll wear it." He replied.

"I will?" I asked.

"Yes, now turn around please, and hold your hair out of the way." He said softly. I did as he asked, and the girl handed him the necklace. He pulled it around my neck and it went right between my collar bones.

"Perfect." The girl said. "It looks beautiful on you. That's a real ruby you know, it was handcrafted."

"Wow," I breathed.

"It's perfect for you." Edward spoke in my ear.

"Thank you, Edward." I said. It was the first gift that I would ever except from him, and hopefully the last.

"Have a nice day." The blond girl said as we left, holding hands.

We walked back to the café and Alice and Amy were still looking at the stupid binder and chatting.

I sat down and neither of them looked up.

Edward came and sat next to me, and it took them fifteen minutes to even look up from their plans.

"Oh, hi guys. Did you-" Amy started to say. She saw the necklace and froze. "Where did you get that?" she asked slowly.

"An antique store a few blocks away." Edward replied.

"Oh, well it's beauty-" she got cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello," she answered. "Yes, okay, I'm on my way. Thank you, Rachel."

"I have to go, Alice." She had shut the phone and was now looking at Alice apologetically.

"Okay well-" _DING!_

The bell to the door opened, and the guy that was with Amy earlier walked in. He spotted her, and froze when he saw Alice next to her.

"Amy? What are you doing?" He asked, walking at a fast pace towards us. It sounded like he ran over here, because he was panting loudly.

"Business." She replied, quickly gathering her things.

"Well, let's go." He said. He grabbed all of her stuff and pulled on her arm.

"Bye guys, sorry I had to cut the appointment short!" She said, grabbing her purse at the last second.

"Okay, bye!" Alice said as she left the store.

"That was weird." I said.


End file.
